Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to methods of and apparatuses for cooling a liquid in a compartment, such as a commercial or residential freezer; and more particularly, to a method of and apparatus for accelerating cooling that utilizes conduction, convection, and/or radiant heat transfer.
Discussion of Prior Art
Methods of cooling a stand-alone liquid, such as a beverage or water, in a residential or commercial grade freezer has long consisted of simply placing the liquid in a container, and placing the container on a flat surface or rack within the freezer. For example, ice trays have been used to cool water, so as to form ice cubs. Due to minimal contact surface area of engagement between the internal surfaces of the freezer and the container, thermal or radiant heat transfer between the outside surface of the container and its surroundings is the predominate method of conventional heat transfer in such systems. Standard beverage cans such as 1-4 shown in FIG. 1 have long been placed in a refrigerator or freezer in effort to cool the liquid placed therein.